


Congrats on the Album

by Midnightprincess



Series: Ziam for the Holidays [13]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album release party, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sad Zayn, Slow Dancing, made in the am, sad sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Made In the AM release party.<br/>Why is Sophia there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats on the Album

**Author's Note:**

> So I had eight different ways I wanted this to go and ended up choosing none of them. I'm sorry if you expected more or something different but this is what my mind decided to write.

            The after party was in full swing. All the speeches and thanks and gifts were exchanged at the official party so now it was time to cut loose. It was a private party in a private club so only the boys and their guests were there. That meant Harry and Louis could make out on the couches and no one batted an eye. Liam was at the bar sipping his drink and keeping an eye on Niall who was drinking with some crew members and friends from Ireland.

            “Congratulations!” some girls screamed causing Liam to start and then turn to see Perrie and Jade standing behind him.

            “Hey ladies,” Liam greeted giving kisses. “You guys made it.”

            “Wouldn’t miss a 1D rager!” Jade yelled over the music.

            “The album is amazing!” Perrie complimented.

            “Thank you! And I guess I should be congratulating you too. Get Weird was number one.”

            “What do you mean was?”

            “Made in the AM just came out. We’ll be number one in every country by morning.”

            The girls wanted to argue but they knew it was true so instead they grabbed Liam and headed to the dancefloor where Leigh-Anne, Jesy, and Jake were already showing out.

            The night continued on and Liam danced and drank to his heart’s content. At one point Niall, Louis, and Harry got on the dancefloor, causing much screaming and jumping. But now the DJ slowed it down and everyone paired up. Niall with Jade, Leigh-Anne with Sean, Jessy with Jake, and Liam with Perrie.

            “They look cozy,” Liam commented five seconds into the dance. Perrie turned to see Niall and Jade embracing sweetly and swaying.

            “Oh lord we don’t need another 1D/LM relationship,” Perrie said. Turning back she noticed Liam looked uncomfortable. “I’m not mad by the way.”

            “Really?”

            “Yes. I’ll admit when it first happened I was upset but when I found out it was you, I got over it.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I know that you can treat him better.”

            Liam was about to protest but suddenly Love Me Like You came on and Perrie ran to dance with Leigh-Anne and Jesy grabbed Jade. Having lost their partners Niall paired up with Sean and Liam left the dancefloor.

            “May I have this dance?” someone asked from behind him when he reached the edge of the floor.

            Liam turned to see Zayn standing there.

            “What are you doing here?” Liam screeched pulling Zayn into a hug and kissing him.       

            “It’s the One Direction after party, I couldn’t miss it,” Zayn explained. There was an issue between Management and the boys about allowing Zayn to come to the release party even though he wasn’t on the album. Management refused so Zayn decided to sit out the whole thing…or so Liam thought. “I couldn’t let my love dance alone.”

            Liam couldn’t stop smiling as Zayn pulled him onto the dance floor. Liam wanted to start dancing with him right away but the older boy had to be tackled by Louis, Harry, and Niall first. It was perfect.

 

 

            An hour of dancing, two drinks, and a group ski shot later, Zayn and Liam were making out on the couch. Liam was holding Zayn’s face in place while Zayn was letting his hands roam. Liam whimpered when Zayn brushed along his groin.

            “Well hello,” Zayn said smirking. Zayn then began rubbing Liam’s cock through his jeans.

            “Zayn no,” Liam pleaded though he didn’t move. Zayn and Liam hadn’t done anything since Halloween. It’s left Liam feeling particularly needy.

            “Come on babe, I’ll take care of you.”

            Standing up Zayn pulled Liam though the club and towards the loos. Pushing Liam into one of the singles Zayn locked the door. Just as he turned around Liam attacked him, kissing him deeply while letting his hands roam. Zayn stopped him when he got to his trousers though. Liam whined.

            “I know babe but this is your night.”

            Zayn then spun them so Liam was up against the wall. Zayn then kissed his way down the boy till he reached his trousers. Using swift fingers Zayn was able to release Liam’s cock. Liam hissed as the cold air hit him but that quickly turned into a moan as Zayn swallowed him down.

            “Zayn, you….you don’t have to,” Liam gasped, trying to make it sound like he wasn’t enjoying himself as much as he was. He didn’t want Zayn to be on his knees in a bathroom if he didn’t want to be.

            “I want to,” Zayn said pulling off. “I want to do this for you.” He then went back to sucking. He let his tongue slide over the vein before suckling the tip while massaging Liam’s balls. It didn’t take long for Zayn to feel Liam’s balls contract and then he was swallowing down his come. Liam came so hard his knees became weak. Luckily Zayn was there to catch him. His wonderful boy fixed his clothes while Liam buried his face in Zayn’s neck.

            “Thank you baby, thank you,” Liam panted once he got his breath back.

            “Of course darling. I wanted to do it. Congratulations on the new album.”

            “You didn’t just suck me off over that did you?”

            “No.” Zayn kissed him. “That was because I missed you. What I do when we get home will be in celebration of the new album.”

            Liam pulled Zayn into another kiss. “I love you so much.”

            “Come on let’s get back to that party.”         

            Liam agreed but was determined to stay as close as possible to Zayn. Kissing his lips and neck as they left the bathroom. Zayn stayed focused on him so he didn’t notice the person standing outside the bathroom till he bumped into them.

            “Oh I’m sorry,” Zayn giggled pulling Liam closer.

            “Oh my god!” a shrill voice yelled.

            The screech pulled Zayn and Liam out of their stupor to see Sophia standing there in the hall. Zayn bumped into her. She saw them together.

            “This is who you replaced me with?” Sophia yelled. “I go on holiday with my family and you decide you like taking it up the arse more than me?”

            “Soph I….” Liam began.

            “Don’t Soph me. I thought I could do this. I thought I could come here and congratulate you and meet whoever you’ve been fucking instead of me but I can’t…I can’t do this.” Sophia then ran off towards the exit.

            Zayn was shocked. He didn’t even know Sophia was here, let alone still had feelings for Liam. He knew Liam felt bad about how things ended with Sophia and this confrontation probably didn’t help. Zayn turned, prepared to console Liam but Liam did something he wasn’t expecting.

            He ran after Sophia.

 

 

            “Sophia! Sophia wait! Sophia please let’s talk!” Liam yelled following the distraught girl out of the club. Once he got out flashing lights blinded him. The paparazzi had found them and were now snapping pictures and calling out questions. Seeing Sophia Liam grabbed her, trying to protect her from the cameras. Liam was trying to go back into the club but his way was blocked. Suddenly a familiar arm touched him and guided him and Sophia into a car taking them away.

            “Thanks Paddy,” Liam said turning to Sophia. “Are you alright?”

            “Yeah,” Sophia said sniffling. “Can’t say I missed that.”

            “Perks of being famous.”

            Sophia gave a comical huff and buried her face in Liam’s chest.

            “How could you do this to me?” she asked wetly after a while. “I thought you loved me.”

            “I did.”

            “So what happened?”

            “I found someone I loved more.” Sophia pulled back to look at Liam. “I think I’ve always been attracted to Zayn I just never let myself look because I believed he was straight. Finding out he wasn’t…” Liam trailed off shrugging.

            “So you’re gay now?”

            “I think I’ve always had been, or at least bi. But since dating Zayn I haven’t given girls a second glance.”

            Sophia moved away and looked out the window, becoming quiet. Liam let her be with her thoughts. She didn’t speak again until they reached her hotel. “Have you slept with him?”

            “Yes.”

            “Who received?”

            “Me.”

            “Did you like it?”

            “Very much.”

            “Okay.” And with that she left.

            Liam wanted to say more, to explain, but he realized there was nothing to say. He broke one person’s heart to heal another, and he didn’t feel bad about it.

            “Where to?” Paddy asked once he saw Sophia safely inside.

            “Home,” Liam said feeling much better after the whole situation. Sending a text to Zayn Liam sat back and enjoyed the ride.

 

 

            “Come on mate let’s get you home,” Niall said taking the bottle out of Zayn’s hand.

            “No I’m staying here to have fun with my friends,” Zayn argued.

            “But you aren’t having fun.”

            “How can I? My boyfriend just went home with his ex. What was she even doing here?”

            “Apparently she called management and asked where the party was. Since she’s still on the approved people list they told her and I’m sure there is a reason Liam went after her. You’ll only learn it if you go home.”

            “You’ll take me to Liam?”

            “Yeah mate, of course.”

            Putting the bottle down Niall helped Zayn up and out the back door to the waiting car.

            “I’m sorry for ruining your night,” Zayn said as they made their way down the sleepy streets of London.

            “Nah you didn’t ruin anything,” Niall assured him. “I’m glad you came. Sorry you and Liam had a row.”

            Zayn shrugged and rolled down the window, letting the cool air sober him up. “That’s the thing. You can’t have a row if no one spoke.”

 

 

            Zayn was honestly surprised when he reached Liam’s flat and found him there on the couch.

            “What are you doing here?” Zayn asked taking a defensive stance at the front door.

            “I live here,” Liam answered confused. “I texted you.”

            Zayn dropped his defensive stance for his usual nonchalance, which was more defensive. “Niall took my phone.” He sat on the couch. “Where’s Sophia?”

            “Dropped her off at the hotel.” Liam was confused as to why Zayn’s defenses were up but figured answering honestly and calmly would be the best thing to do.

            “And then you came home after?”

            “Yes.”

            Zayn deflated a bit. Liam seemed to not be interested in his ex. But still... “Why did you run after her?”

            “I’ve been thinking about that,” Liam said after a moment. “I think I wanted forgiveness. Before you got there Perrie forgave me for stealing you.”

            “You didn’t steal me.”

            “I know but it felt like that. But she forgave me. I guess I wanted the same thing from Sophia.”

            “Did you get it?”

            “Not exactly but I think I put her mind to rest.”

            Zayn nodded and cuddled into Liam’s chest just relaxing and enjoying his boy. Liam carefully pulled him closer and they sat in silence for a moment.

            “What did she say to make you feel forgiven?” Zayn asked after a while, startling Liam.

            “She asked who bottomed,” Liam said chuckling.

            “What did you say?”

            “I said that I did and that I liked it very much.”

            “Do you?”

            “Yes, you wanna know why?”

            Zayn leaned up to face Liam. “Why?”

            “Because it’s with you.” With that Liam leaned forward and gave Zayn a gentle kiss. Zayn kissed back but they kept it calm.

            “Hey I know I promised to congratulate you but can we do it later? I just want you to hold me tonight.”

            Liam smiled and pulled Zayn towards the bedroom. “You being here is all the congratulations I need. But yes, I will hold you tonight, and every other night.”

            “I love you,” Zayn said once they were changed and in bed.

            “I love you too,” Liam said pulling him close.

            “Congrats on the album.”           

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!! Only two more installments left. Also everyone should go buy Made In the AM cause its amazing.


End file.
